


the second Storm

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Series: Ceraunophilia [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Melkor, Ceraunophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Love, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: The only thing Mairon wants is Melkor to come with the rhythm of the storm.





	the second Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Again me, again with thunders and lightnings and rain ♡

He breathes deeply of the crisp northern air, and yet leaden and thick: the scent of rain mingled with underlying musk and wood draws deep into his lungs.

Silvery.  
The overcast sky has various colours of stones, and seems closer and lower than usually,  as though it is phlegmatically observing them as they sit cocooned by the dense forest in which the log cabin is immersed.   
All around them the trees are absorbing any tongue of wind and reflecting it vigorously: they dance wildly, thrashing green against a charcoal sky.

A tiny curious drop of rain hits his face: he softly smiles.  
Each drop of hazy rain drifting around resembles transparent molten silver, even the air itself is silvery, so ultimate and omnipresent that colour is everywhere around them.  
A thunder booms afar and Melkor’s tiny smile deepens.

“Was it…?”, Mairon quizzically asks, the open book resting on his lap. Melkor slowly nods in reply but doesn’t open his eyes.

Pulling himself closer and snuggling up against him, Mairon finds himself pressed close against his warm body, buried in his hug under the blanket when the man’s arm wraps around his shoulder.  
Thunder claps and echoes through the hills.  
Melkor opens his eyes and stares at the rain for a while.

Mairon feels the man nuzzling his nose against his hair as he inhales deeply to take in the scent of him, now mixed with wood and rain and musk. He cups his chin in his hand, making him meet his gaze. He looks him fully in the eyes: Melkor’s pupils are dilated, as if from effects of delight each thunder is sending a ripple effect of pleasure throughout his body.

“How you feel?”, Mairon asks in a low tone of voice.

“Couldn't be better”. His energy is renewed by the sound of the storm. His eyes flash and he laughs softly.

Tenderly Mairon pushes him against the wall, leaning forward and kissing him in that special way that makes his knees weak. He kisses up and down working along the neck, slowly driving him into a fit of madness. He lightly scrapes his skin with the teeth, and Melkor’s laugh is replaced by a moan. Playing along his collarbone and across his shoulders, he echoes the movement of the wind and both hands are now drawing across his skin under the black tee: exploring, teasing, pleasing.

Quickly Mairon sits on one of his leg, intentionally pressing one knee in-between his legs giving so the possibility to grind against him: he moves his own body in contact with him, feeling that blissful tension between them. He grips his hips, controlling his ability to rub too far against him: he holds him in place, holding his hips down. Waiting again.

A blue lightning gleams and Mairon holds still for a while, giving him a few breaths to fully absorb the beauty of the moment. When the thunder eventually booms and rattles, Melkor moans under the kiss. When he pulls his lips away, Melkor breathes heavily and tries to break free of his hold so that he can attack him too. That touch of possessiveness turns Mairon on even more, unleashing his too-skilful mouth, his body, his heat, all of him.

Then, Melkor takes control and scoops Mairon up in his arms, kissing him passionately while laying them both down on the pavement of the covered terrace. They roll around while kissing and the hands go exploring on the other. Finally, they wind up in a position with Mairon straddling Melkor while he lays on his back. Somehow, in all that rolling around on many soft blankets and cushions, they have lost all clothes, totally unconcerned of the place around them. Their kissing is passionate and desperate, for they feel the excitement under their skins: Mairon wants him, just as badly as Melkor longs for his Love.

Lightning flashes in the east and thunder rumbles closer with a posthumous threat: it only fuels Melkor’s arousal. As if in a dream, he sees his own hand reaching out toward his erection. It seems like it takes forever as the hand closes the gap between them. Melkor first touches the tip of his cock head, and then allows the fingers to travel down his shaft. His cock feels extremely hot in the cool air in which they are immersed. Instinctively he wraps the hand around the thick shaft.

Mairon moves forward as Melkor brings the hand back almost pulling him toward him. Without speaking, he brings his hand down, aimed to his throbbing cock. His warm fingers on it caused it to twitch upward. His hand follows it down and he too wraps his fingers around the hard length.

Lightning flashes around them and thunder rumbles. Melkor moans loudly and…it’s like Mairon can hear the lust in it and touch it with own fingertips. He gets even closer and tugs a little faster on his swollen cock, feeling Melkor do the same to him, pleasuring with the same rhythm. His body reacts to the scent of the arousal and Melkor’s total surrender in his arms.

Melkor is acutely aware of the feel of his warm hand on his own cock, as well as the storm around them: he senses it and his own orgasm building at the same speed. He just savours the sensation.

The next bolt seems to come from within them.  
Mairon aims his cock at his ass, slowly entering him. Melkor opens his mouth in protest at the sudden movement, but the blonde man fills it with his tongue: he meets him and returns the kiss with fervour. The booming comes from the blood inside Melkor’s body, moving and flowing down to intensify the sensations that his mouth is creating. Bolts of shockwaves and a flood of moisture combine together to create crashing waves of orgasm that stun him as if he has been struck by the lightning itself.

Melkor is still for a few moments, only gyrating the hips to get used to the initial penetration but Mairon’s aim is so good, and he is so rigid, that the cock slides right in balls deep with no rest.

Thunder growls a deep arousing rumbling.    
“Mmm-hmm”, Melkor moans starting moving on his cock, Mairon’s thighs slapping gently against his ass. He twitches at the sensation, panting and writhing. Stifling the groans with his lips, Mairon forces his tongue down his throat once again. By then, he cares not whether they make noise or not but he simply can’t part his lips from his.

The only thing Mairon wants is Melkor to come with the rhythm of the storm: he grabs his hips, pulls out, and slams back in. Melkor nearly yelps with surprise but Mairon does not let up: he pulls out and slams back in. His body responds vibrating as if struck by electricity: quivering, shaking and pulsing as the power of the storm is recreated inside of him. The sky opens once again as Melkor’s cry is covered by the thunder: Mairon thrusts into him and the storm roars in through the wood roof, hail and water pelting Melkor’s body while thunder deafens him.

And suddenly Melkor grunts: his cock swells in Mairon’s hand and the orgasm hits him. He comes to the sound of thunder and a rush of wind between the trees. Mairon himself feels his own cock spasm and comes too. He bites him on the shoulder to suppress his grunts. He keeps coming, and Melkor counts his spasms: he gets up to nine when a clap of thunder makes the terrace shudder.

For a breath of time the world is perfectly still. A perfect moment captured by a brilliant spear of light in the gloom of the sky. As a softer rumble follows a few heartbeats after, they fall into each other's arms.

Melkor feels Mairon pulling out and sticking his tongue down into his throat.  
The rain continues to fall but the storm has already begun to subside.  
Not the one inside of them.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Hope you liked it ♡ Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
